Nonlinearity is a problem present in many signal processing systems. For example, the channel and the devices can introduce nonlinearity to a transmitted signal, thus causing distortion in the output. A typical way of correcting the nonlinearity is by using a training signal with known signal characteristics such as amplitude, phase, frequency, data sequence, and modulation scheme. The nonlinearities in the system will introduce distortion. The received signal is a composite signal of a distorted component, and an undistorted component that corresponds to the ideal, undistorted training signal. During a training period, the training signal is available to the receiver. Filters in the receiver's signal processor are adjusted until the output matches the training signal. This training technique requires that the ideal, undistorted training signal be available during the training period. The technique is sometimes impractical since adding the training to the manufacturing process will increase the cost of the device. Further, system nonlinearities may vary due to factors such as variations in signal paths, power supply, temperature, signal dynamics, Nyquist zone of the signal, and/or aging of components. It is, however, often impractical to re-train the device since the undistorted training signal may no longer be available. It would be desirable, therefore, to be able to more easily compensate for system nonlinearity. Some applications have greater tolerance for the amount of time required to carry out the compensation. Thus, it would also be useful to have low complexity and low cost solutions for applications with less stringent timing requirements.